


Thanks Mikey

by H0rr0rBus1n3ss



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Amusement Park, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Pet Names, Very unrealistic sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 12:57:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10764726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H0rr0rBus1n3ss/pseuds/H0rr0rBus1n3ss
Summary: Gerard is dared to go on a roller coaster and the lucky rider to sit with him is none other than Frank





	Thanks Mikey

**Author's Note:**

> I don't like this very much but I spent way too long on it to just delete it

Stupid Mikey, making me go through with a stupid dare. Stupid Mikey's friends being cool and intimidating, making me go through with the dare so I don't embarrass myself. Stupid roller coaster for being there and giving Mikey and Mikey's friends the opportunity to dare me to go on it. 

I pull at the sleeves of my sweatshirt and shuffle my doc martens, only one more turn till I have to go on the iron death trap that stands in front of me. Mikey and his friends thought it would be pretty funny to dare me, the loser brother that happens to be terrified of heights, to go on the biggest, fastest roller coaster in this entire amusement park. Of course none of them wanted to go on it with me, leaving me to go on it alone with only my thoughts and fears. I stood on my tip toes and met eyes with Mikey and the rest of his group, before raising both my middle fingers.

My heart caught in its throat when I heard the roller coaster cart pulling back into the boarding dock and starting to unload its passengers. The line slowly filed into the carts, occasionally pausing when the attendants height checked a kid. After what seemed like forever I finally stopped at the gate but the attendant stopped me by putting a hand in front of my chest. "Sorry sir but this ride only takes pairs." I felt relieved when I realized that I had an excuse to get the hell out of that line as fast as possible but before I could fake disappointment the man picked up a small microphone for the intercom and started speaking into it.

"Excuse me, are there any single riders here?" I felt my heart drop into my stomach when I thought about riding with a stranger. The attendant beckoned at a hand in the crowd and people started making a path for the single rider as he walked up. I covered my eyes in embarrassment and groaned. My head shot up when I heard a low chuckle, and if possible my heart would've fallen out and dropped onto the ground beneath me. In front of me was the most gorgeous person I had ever had the pleasure of seeing. 

He had dark brown, shaggy hair that curled around his ears and fell in front of his hazel eyes, tattoos curled around his neck and continued into the neck of his t-shirt and out the sleeves, he was wearing a leather jacket adorned with pins and jeans that were missing the knees. He smirked when he noticed I was staring, and turned back to the gate where the attendant was still waiting. 

We stepped into the small cart and sat on the plastic bench seat. The only thing securing us was a skinny lap bar. I started shaking when I thought about it coming undone but my thoughts of death were interrupted when I felt Frank move even closer to me so our legs were touching. 

I continued to stare at him until he turned towards me and smiled, my cheeks turning red. "Hey sweetheart, I'm Frank." His smirk grew when he noticed my blush continuing down my neck as I struggled with words. "You gonna tell me your name or am I just going to have to call you babe?" His smirk turned into a teasing smile and his eyes twinkled. "Uh my name? Oh it's Gerard- uh yeah" I felt my face get hotter as I stuttered in front of Frank but the boy just smiled and said "Pretty name. Suits you." Before looking back towards the track.

My nervousness grew every second I was waiting for the ride to start, by the time the attendant had started speaking I was shaking again and biting my nails till they were stubs. Frank turned and gave me a sympathetic smile before scooting closer and resting a hand on my thigh. I think it was supposed to be comforting but it only made me more anxious.

I barely heard the countdown over the sound of my heart beating but I didn't need to hear anything when the ride rocketed out of the station and started towards the hill. I screeched, much to my own embarrassment, and I could hear Frank giggling. I felt tears well up in my eyes when the chain started pulling us up to the top of the biggest ramp and I let out a whimper that was barely audible over the sound of the machines. 

I hurriedly tried rubbing the tears away from my eyes when I heard cooing from next to me. I turned to see Frank looking at me with a frown "You okay sweetheart?" I shook my head no and fresh tears came to my eyes when I looked at how high up we were. He started rubbing his hand up and down my thigh as an attempt to comfort me. "Shh angel, it's okay, you're gonna be fine, baby." He put a protective arm around me before arching his eyebrow, looking for consent. I smiled weakly and nodded trying to burrow myself into his shoulder, not even thinking about how embarrassed I would be later. 

When the cart reached the top of the hill and progressed forward and down, my nails were, probably painfully, digging into Franks arm. He didn't make one noise of protest though, only rubbed my shoulders.

When the ride had pulled into the station and came to a stop, I was upset to let Frank leave but I eventually pulled myself off of him and climbed out of the cart.

As I walked down the stairs towards my brother, I felt a reluctant hand tap my shoulder. I stopped and turned around to see a nervous looking Frank biting his lip and smiling softly, "Hey uh, Gerard I was wondering if you'd be up to getting some cotton candy with me?" I smiled and nodded and he grinned back before lacing his tattooed fingers with mine as we walked right past my loser brother and his shocked friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/criticism/ suggestions are all greatly appreciated!! :)


End file.
